Promethia (GoE)
[This page is a placeholder for the Promethia. The true creator of this lifeform is Arythmia '(Jzaquith). This page was created for updating purposes] The building blocks to more complex life and ecosystems. Screaming Deeps Ecosystem Promethia Creatures 'Ithnaga Their entire body was covered in black chitinous plates. With a humanoid torso and serpentine lower body, they resembled their creator. Their fore-limbs which aided in moving on land, were mantid-like and ended in wicked chitinous blades. These fore-limbs could also be brought close to the body where mucus glands coated them so that when the Ithnaga spread them once more they had a wing-span of strong elastic mucus which would last them a couple hours of flight. Their heads were canine, turned upside down. Their ears were canals made by a collection of spines on the back of their jaws. Their eyes were constructed of bone with four pin-holes in them to let in light. Their tongues were long, thing and purple. Through small holes along their necks they breathed nitrogen. Their cries were like long reptilian hisses followed by a deep croak. They fed on all things with flesh, developing a taste for those they could ambush or kill easily. The size of a small horse, and hunting in packs, their wasn't much they didn't have a taste for. Ithnaga live in packs of 10-12 and are very territorial, usually only having one pack to a dome of pipes. They sleep in nests of tough wing mucus. During the breeding season the males fight each other for the right to females. Their waste matter is converted to mucus for flight and nesting. 'Scathe Flies' Insects no bigger than a dime. Their white abdomen and thorax showed starkly against the dark colors of the pipe domes. Upon their backs were six pairs of feathered barbs which could be moved in time which each other to achieve flight. Upon their head was a small axe-blade of silica bisecting their "faces". Flanking either side of the blade were small holes which acted as noses. One either side of the head was a pin-hole eye much like those found on the Ithnaga. On the underside of their head was a complex system of jaws and chelicerae. They stood on four chitinous legs. Two holes in the middle of their back provided the apertures for gas exchange. These creatures lived in swarms with no ruler, acting as a kind of hive-mind. Their hives were made by biting into sleeping creeper vines, preferably high in the pipe domes, and injecting a chemical which cause the section bitten to swell with fluids. They primarily fed by farming retch moss in their hives, which involved going out regularly to collect mucus from Xiod and wiping it across the inside of their hives. Their silica blades were used to great effect on curious interlopers, as swarms would descend on the intruder sweeping their bladed heads across the skin with great effect. Ithnaga preferred to avoid Scathe Hives as much as possible. 'Xilagi' Some of the Xiod began to change even as they rose out of the Promethia. They grew four long tentacles along both sides of their body. Their hide became thick and rubbery, immune to the blades of the scathe flies. A skeletal structure took shape in their body, creating an external spine with holes for gas exchange, an exo-skeletal conical skull with four pin-hole eyes embedded in it, and their tentacles became knuckled. The rusting hairs that once surrounded their mouth fell away. At the tip of their conical skull their was a hole for the mouth, from which their tongue now tipped with a sharp barb tasted the air. They ceased to produce mucus, instead now relying on their strong limbs and powerful abdominal muscles to climb. They grew in size to be four feet long, their tentacles now each two feet long. They climbed the canopies of the pipes, whipping out their tongues at scathe flies, spearing them, devouring them. They communicated by whistling through the holes in their backs, but mostly operated in isolation. Xilagi meet only once in a while for mating, when the two develop a genetic poison in their tongue barbs. Whichever Xilagi is stabbed first in this meeting becomes pregnant and soon lays eggs to the underside of a screaming pipe, held strong by mucus. They leave waste by dropping an urine and feces from a cloaca on their underside to the ground below. 'Xiod' Slimy, black worms about an inch around and 4 inches long. Their bodies were mostly featureless aside from a series of brown feathered hairs surrounding the small aperture that was their mouth, within which hid a long and thin purple tongue. They breathed nitrogen through their skin. Their life was spent sliding across the screaming pipes with a sticking mucus produced by their bodies hunting for the pockets of nourishing fluid beneath the metal shell. They hunted by sound, chirping every now and then and determining from what they heard whether food was near. The tough hide of the pipes posed them no problem as the feathered hairs about their mouths carried a fast acting enzyme which rusted iron quickly. Once the breach was made, the food found, they extended their tongues to wick away the fluid carefully, lest the pipes detect intrusion and quickly suck the fluid away. The waste they produced was used in the creation of the mucus which held them fast to the pipes. Mating was performed by two Xiod partnering (they have no gender), and suspending themselves from a section of screaming pipe in a cocoon of their own mucus. Within that cocoon the two Xiod exchanged genetic information, and used their own body masses to make 4-6 new Xiod. Promethia Plants 'Retch Moss' A murky green moss that grew healthy upon the mucus of the Xiod. It fed upon their leavings, and in turn, upon their passing over the moss left spores on the worms to further their generations. It also took in oxygen during its metabolic processes, leaving nitrogen in the air afterwards. Named so for its habit of leaving its spores upon all things brushed against it, and the mucus of the Xiod is not the only thing it grows upon, as future beings would find that soiled clothing seemed a fine habitat for it. 'Screaming Pipes' Colonial organisms which drew minerals and water from the ground to nourish themselves, as well as sapping the iron and trace other metals from the soil for a protective shell. New colonies will grow in perfectly vertical columns about 10 feet thick before they reach a certain point where further upward growth is structurally unsound (about 40 feet). At this point buds of new growth form along the column, growing into downward arches towards the earth once more. This trend continues from thereon, eventually creating a large dome of Screaming Pipes. As this dome shape forms, the original column in the center dies and hardens from loss of resources, this cause of death spreads radially from the center. Their namesake is due to the sound caused by their nutrient-rich fluid flowing just under the metal skin. The fluid is kept in one portion in the organism until it is needed elsewhere, at which point a sudden pressure change sucks the fluid at high speeds to where it's needed. 'Sleeping Creeper' a tough mat of tangled brown vines. These vines were extremely difficult to break open, having a tough hide. However, they became soft in the presence of dead things, growing new sections of vine to consume and ensnare the dead. In old screaming deeps they were known to cover much of the central columns and arches that had died to lack of resources. Their hardened state is one of hibernation, which can last for many decades before the creeper dies to starvation. Needle Plains Ecosystem Promethia Creatures Arloi Brown manta-like creatures whose wings were made up of tough fleshy skin supported by bat-like bone structure. They bore 4 pinhole eyes, two on their dorsal side and two on the ventral. Their breathed through vented gills along their chest. Their long tailes ended in sudden shocks of blue spines. Their moths were concelead under a collection of muscular tentacles for grabbing and pulling flesh. Their mouths themselves being cavernous maws of needle-like teeth. The Arloi lived as scavengers, eating the dead of the needle plains. They made their homes hugging to the undersides of the Os, leaving at night to feed. They breed asexually, leaving foamy deposits of eggs on the undersides of Os every year. If pushed to starvation, Arloi will become desperate and hunt. They are loathe to harm the Os however, as it is their home, and they protect them as such. Os Standing on six legs densely covered in a metal hide, each leg about 30 feet around they stand about 200 feet tall. Their bodies are strangely emaciated, having a large network of bone to support them. Their skin is thick and mossy green. They do not have heads or necks, rather just a simple hole in the front of their bodies filled with thick knots of ceratin. Surrounding it is a mane of sweeping tentacles numbering in the hundreds that are covered in tiny hairs to catch the main food of the Os, Green Needle spores. They move very slow, and live solitary lives, mating only once every 20 years or so. For most of the year the Os are dormant, standing like silent living monoliths in the needle plains, only rousing to feed in the Green Needle spore season, or to rarely breed. Yagni Six legged, lithe, hairless creatures standing about 3 feet high covered in pale skin. A thin patina of metal coveres their hooved feet. Their heads sit on short necks and sport a black beak which is used to crack open Green Needles and sift out the juicy plant material within. Upon their skulls sprouts four black horns spiraling upwards like elegant spires.They are communal creatures, travelling in groups of 10-20. During the breeding season the males compete for females, and large eggs the size of a football are produced 3 months later in nests made of shattered needles. They possess four pinhole eyes. Zoggnoi Hairless, six legged, standing upon taloned feet sheathed in a thin patina of metal. Their skin is grey with flecks of crimson that vary between each individual. Upon their backs sprout a sparse mane of spines. Their heads seem as savage canine skulls with a thin layer of skin stretched over. They possess four pinhole eyes. The have a long tail which ends in a tuft of spines. Their lips can be flipped up to show a fearsome array of teeth. Their social structure operates much as a lion's pride does. Promethia Plants Green Needles Plants which drank up the light from the newly formed sun to fuel themselves in photosynthesis, breathing in cyanide exhaled by the other creatures and exhaling nitrogen ready for respiration. Their silica sheathes act as a kind of built in green house as well as defense system, being tought and sharp. They grow 5-20 inches tall and are always 5 inches in width after maturation. During their seeding season the green needles eject yellow spores into the air through tiny sieves in their sheathe, these spores then fuse with one other spore to form a complete genome before dropping to the earth and taking root. The root systems of the green needles are dense and tough, weaving in tight among other nearby needles to form a gray knot of roots. Arlokka Ecosystem Promethia Creatures Arlokka Colossal creatures that have evolved from the Arloi. Their brown hide became grey along their ventral side and deep blew along their dorsal. The tentacles ringing their mouths became thin and frail, and their teeth fell away. They began to breathe hydrogen, bringing it in through their mouths and into one of two sets of massive lungs in their bodies. One set would be venting old air out of their vestigial ventral gills while another would be taking in new air, all together allso making these creatures able to fly with such bulk. They now fed not on dead flesh, but by the grace of another creature inside them peacefully soaring the skies. They bred asexually still, leaving foamy collections of hydrogen bubbles laced with Arlokka eggs adrift in the winds. Ginth Mats of silver ooze marbled with pulsing veins of blue. These oozes slid about the lungs of the Arlokka drinking in the hydrogen and binding it with nitrogen to form NH3 in a chemosynthetic process that gave them energy. They are simple creatures, growing until becoming too large and then dividing into two identical beings. They are often encountered everywhere within the Arlokka, though the lungs are their prime habitat, it is due to this that very small Ginth end up stuck to Arlokka eggs. Goydae Black, calciferous knots protecting soft flesh within it. Roots of flesh weave their way from these barnacles deep into the hide of the Arlokka, winding into its guts. Every time the lungs vent, the Goydae extend small gray fleshy fronds from apertures in their boney shell, drinking in the NH3 and processing it in their bodies to form H2O, CN, and other fluid wastes in another Chemosynthetic process providing them energy. Water beads up on their shells, creating a false rain on the land below. They breed by extending a reproductive tendril over to another Goydae, which then becomes fertilized and spits very small feathered eggs into the air. These breeding seasons often coincide with the Arlokka's. Gsthnau rubbery black and purple worms with bright blue bioluminescent spots lining their sides. Their mouths are simply a mass of thin round tongues that slide over the surface of the Arlokka's guts drinking up the waste sap extruded by the Goydae's roots. They fed and drank constantly, because even though food was ever present it was in very small amounts. It was their water, their food, and their air as it was enriched with CN, H2O, and less tasteful things. Their hunger drove them to a frenzy pushing kindred aside. Their waste produced was a clear slime coating their skin that greasily stuck to other objects. This greasy slime is what the Arlokka fed off of, letting it sink into their crowded guts. The Gsthnau bred often, ejecting gametes through their skin into the slurry of greasy slime from both sexes. This fertilized ooze was so common in the guts and beyond that it was no surprise that it was nearly on every clutch of eggs produced by Arlokka. Promethia Plants Category:Plants(GoE) Category:Creatures(GoE)